


(Fan art) The Just Maid

by n0boddy (doubtful_guest)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fanart, In-Universe Mythology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24943486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubtful_guest/pseuds/n0boddy
Summary: “Ser Galladon was a champion of such valour that the Maiden herself lost her heart to him. She gave him an enchanted sword as a token of her love. The Just Maid, it was called. No common sword could check her, nor any shield withstand her kiss. Ser Galladon bore the Just Maid proudly, but only thrice did he unsheathe her. He would not use the Maid against a mortal man, for she was so potent as to make any fight unfair.” - Brienne IV, A Feast for Crows
Relationships: Galladon of Morne/The Maiden (ASoIaF), Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth (implied)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37
Collections: Jaime and Brienne Subreddit Fan Creation Challenges





	(Fan art) The Just Maid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShirleyAnn66](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShirleyAnn66/gifts), [Weboury](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weboury/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> “Ser Galladon was a champion of such valour that the Maiden herself lost her heart to him. She gave him an enchanted sword as a token of her love. The Just Maid, it was called. No common sword could check her, nor any shield withstand her kiss. Ser Galladon bore the Just Maid proudly, but only thrice did he unsheathe her. He would not use the Maid against a mortal man, for she was so potent as to make any fight unfair.” - Brienne IV, A Feast for Crows


End file.
